


In All But Blood

by gabsgen



Category: Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re his sisters in all but blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All But Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my Tumblr account.

Chris doesn’t spoil them. Spoil is a loaded word. So they have lifelong tickets and backstage passes to all his concerts and appearances; who doesn’t? He doesn’t spoil them; he takes care of them; watches over them; is there for them.

It’s his mother, the Queen, that spoils the little princesses. Every time he returns from a trip to Fairy Land, Chris is weighed down with gifts: sweets from the elves’ greenhouse, or flowers from Roo’s garden, or beautiful clothes made by the Queen’s seamstresses. Oftentimes, the Queen will also send along a magic box for each girl, the small heart-shaped chests sending along her love, and wishes and hopes that the girls are well. They each have a good amount of those chests decorating their rooms.

~

Chris can see that they are working hard to keep up their princess power; can see it every time they help someone, or make someone happy, or smile, or practice their songs and dances. “So that we can keep making people happy,” is their answer when Chris asks why they keep practicing. He suspects they plan on making a comeback in a few years, but says nothing of it to them.

~  
He smiles when he reaches “their” gazebo in the park and sees them once again practicing. “Ringo, Leila, Natsuki,” he calls, and they bound over with large smiles, asking about his trip to Fairy Land. The flying tackle of a hug they get him with when he tells them next time he goes, they get to come as well, leaves him stunned before he, too, is laughing along with his sisters the princesses. His sisters in all but blood.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I feel like after the whole “Ahhh~, Wish!” thing tones down, the girls would turn to the “idolize your older sibling thing”. …I guess? I dunno how that works, I’m the oldest. Oh, well, I still enjoyed writing this. I might play around here again soon.


End file.
